Ciel Ala Chef
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: Ciel bisa masak makanan enak, itu mengejutkan. Tapi bagaimana cara dia membuat masakannya jadi enak, itu jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi! OOC tingkat dewa/Gaje/Garing/CCD/Cerita ngalor ngidul/Penting: Siapkan kantung muntah!


**Kuroshitsuji by Yana Toboso. This fic by nekochan-lovers. Yana Toboso...by herself.**

**OOC tingkat dewa/Gaje/Garing/CCD/Cerita ngalor ngidul**

**Penting:Siapkan kantung muntah!**

**Summary:** Ciel bisa masak makanan enak, itu mengejutkan. Tapi bagaimana cara dia membuat masakannya jadi enak, itu jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi!

* * *

**Karena fic ini merupakan pelarian sy dari apdet All We Are, maka kalian akan mendapati banyak kegajean, ketidakjelasan, dan kecacatan dalam fic ini.**

**But,PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**CIEL ALA CHEF  
**

**XXX**

Pagi yang tenang di mansion keluarga Phantomhive mulai semarak begitu terdengar senandung dari seseorang.

"Kelakuan si kucing ga-ga-ro-ro-gong! Ora kena ndeleng sing mlesnong-nong-nong-nong! Main sikat main em-bla…bla…bla…"

Et, dah! Pagi-pagi bukannya dengerin musik Mozart, kek! Chopin, kek! Linkin Park, kek! *oke, kalo yang satu itu kebiasaannya Author*, eh…dia malah nyanyi Kucing Garong! Di-_remix_ sendiri, pula! Inget kelakuan sendiri, Bang?

Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah _butler_ pedo di keluarga Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis. Eits! Jangan negatip ting-ting dulu! Pedo itu singkatan dari…_Perfect_, Dong!

Gimana nggak _perfect_ coba?

Tampangnya tuh ya, nggak beda jauh sama Robot Parkinson yang main di film _box office_ 'Terlilit Stagen'. Sayangnya sekarang si Parkinson sakit parkinson beneran. Gara-garanya mulai dari sekuel film pertamanya, Terlilit, terus Nyiumin, abis itu Ekeselip, ampe yang terakhir BreakDance, dia harus dililit stagen selama 24 jam. Mending kalo yang dililit perutnya. Lha ini lehernya, bo! Maklum, tuntutan peran. Di situ kan dia jadi vampir yang pucet banget.

Jadi kesimpulannya…Sebastian ganteng.

Oke, saya tau itu nggak nyambung, tapi…lanjut!

_Body_-nya Sebastian, beuh…keker kaya John Hyena, pemain WWF Snackdown itu! Itu lho…acara yang isinya dua orang tanding makan _snack_ dan akhirnya dilarang penayangannya karena bertanggung jawab atas kematian beberapa bocah yang ikut-ikutan tanding makan _snack _sambil minum baygon.

Oh iya, salah sebut! Harusnya WWE. WWF mah organisasi peduli binatang langka, kan? Emangnya Sebastian orang utan? Yah…meskipun dia bisa disebut sebagai makhluk langka juga, sih! *di-_deathglare_*

Ha~h…itu baru penampilan luarnya. Udah ganteng, _body_-nya keren, pinter, pokoknya dia pinter segala-galanya, deh! Terus dia baik hati, ramah, penyabar, nggak sombong…

*ngetik sambil ngitung uang yang diselipin Sebastian di tangan*.

Dia nggak mesum! Bukan pedofil seperti yang sering ditulis _author_ kucing jejadian _alter ego_ saya itu! Terus dia juga nggak suka grepe-grepe tuan mudanya, kok! Itu fitnah! Tapi kalo nge-_rape, _iya!

*duitnya diambil lagi*

Yah…gagal deh dapet komisi tambahan! Nasib…nasib!

Lanjut!

Di antara semua kelebihannya, hanya satu kekurangan yang dia miliki. Kekurangannya kentara banget, pula! Kenapa sih rambutnya harus bermodel ala Laut Merah kebelah di zaman Nabi Musa?

Misteri…

Ah, daripada pusing-pusing mikirin misteri yang ditinggalin Toboso-sensei di rambut belah tengahnya Sebastian, mendingan kita ikutin kemana _butler_ itu pergi aja, yuk!

Seperti biasa dia masuk ke kamar tuan mudanya, Ciel Phantomhive. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat kedua safir pemuda itu sudah membuka.

"Eh, tumben sekali Anda sudah bangun, Tuan Muda! Ada kutu busuk di kasur Anda hingga tidur Anda tidak nyenyak?" tanya sang _butler_.

Ciel menggeleng.

"Ada kutu di rambut Anda?"

Ciel menggeleng lagi. Kali ini simpang tiga tersemat di dahinya. Ati-ati, Ciel…entar jidatnya dipasangin lampu merah, lho!

"Ada kutu di-"

"Cukup! Nggak ada makhluk yang lebih elit dikit apa? Kuta-kutu, kuta-kutu!" ledak sang tuan muda yang emosinya udah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Namun saat dia melihat Sebastian membatu, terbersit rasa bersalah dalam hatinya karena sudah bicara kasar.

"Se-Sebas…," Ciel tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Rasa bersalahnya makin besar saat Sebastian menundukkan kepala.

"Lho kok sepatuku kotor, ya?" kata Sebastian sambil berjongkok untuk membersihkan sepatunya.

Dan simpang delapan pun tercipta di dahi Ciel. Hm…sepertinya bukan hanya lampu merah yang harus dipasang di sana. Perlu ditambah rambu bertuliskan 'Rawan Kecelakaan' juga tuh jidat!

"Ini tehnya, Tuan Muda," Sebastian mengulurkan secangkir teh pada majikannya yang baru 13 tahun itu. Ciel menerimanya. Selagi dia santai-santai menikmati tehnya, Sebastian membuka percakapan.

"Tuan Muda…ingat tidak hari ini ada apa?" tanya _butler_ serba hitam itu.

"Lho? Itu kan tugasmu sebagai orang yang mengatur jadwalku!" jawab Ciel cuek. Sebastian tak menyerah.

"Kalau lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun, ingat dong?" tanyanya lagi. Ciel mengernyitkan alis.

"Sepertinya aku tak pernah mengarang lagu ulang tahun untuk si Selamat, deh!" jawab Ciel dengan polosnya. Sebastian menutup mulutnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Ja-jadi…waktu itu kita bukan mengarang lagu untuk Selamat?"

Ciel _sweatdrop_.

"Sudah, ah! Sebastian, hari ini kau ke pasar, ya! Pokoknya hari ini aku mau masakan yang istimewa dari biasanya. Ini daftar belanjaannya!" Ciel menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Sebastian. Kening sang _butler_ berkerut saat dia membaca satu persatu tulisan di kertas tersebut.

"Um…ikan piranha yang tak punya gigi 2 kg, susu beruang hibernasi 3 ember, tauge rawa Zimbabwe seplastik, daging kambing yang rajin mandi 500 gram?"

"Iya. Nih ongkos buat Kopaja!" Ciel ngulurin dompet kecil yang tebel dan beratnya _naudzubillah_. Ya, iyalah! Isinya koin receh semua! "Ongkos Kopaja itu 2000. Ingat, ya! Du-a-ri-bu!"

"Tapi Tuan Muda…"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Berangkat sana!"

"Tapi uangnya kurang, Tuan Muda!"

**XXX**

Akhirnya Sebastian pergi dari mansion itu untuk belanja bahan makanan permintaan Ciel yang rada-rada gokil bin mustahil.

Ikan piranha nggak punya gigi? Gila aja! Masa Sebastian musti ngudek-ngudek sungai Amazon buat nyari ikan piranha lansia yang udah ompong? Buang waktu banget, kan?

Nah, kalo susu beruang hibernasi mah bisa dibeli di mini market. Yang dijual di sana malah lebih keren. Kalo beruang biasa hibernasi di gua, yang itu di kaleng. Keren, kan?

Dua barang lainnya…au ah! Biar si Sebastian aja yang mikir!

"Oke! Saatnya menjalankan rencana!" kata Ciel saat Sebastian menghilang di pepohonan.

Ho…sodara-sodara! Ternyata Ciel nyuruh Sebastian nyari barang-barang nggak masuk akal itu emang sengaja! Sebenernya dia tahu betul ini hari apa. Hari Kamis! Eh, salah! Ini hari ulang tahunnya Sebastian, lho!

Yah…sebenernya sih kalo kita lihat di KTP-nya, jenis kelamin dan tempat tanggal lahir Sebastian itu diisi dengan '_UNKNOWN_'. Tapi dia dan Ciel udah sepakat untuk merayakan hari pertama pertemuan mereka sebagai hari ultahnya Sebastian.

Makanya, hari ini Ciel mau bikin kejutan buat sang _butler_ iblis tercintah *hoek*. Dan biar nggak ketahuan, dia suruh Sebastian keliling dunia buat belanja.

Sebenernya Ciel mau bikin kejutan apa, sih?

"Apa? Tuan Muda mau masak?" pekik Maylene waktu Ciel nongol di dapur dan menenggarakan niatnya.

**Readers:**"Mengutarakan, kali!"

**Author:**"Itu mah biasa!"*dijadikan tersangka pengacauan bahasa*

"Iya, aku akan masak makanan spesial buat Sebastian!" duuuh…jadi iri…

"Memangnya Tuan Muda bisa masak?" tanya Bard dengan songongnya. Kaya elu bisa aja, Bard!

"Bisa, dong! Apa sih yang aku tak bisa?" jawab Ciel dengan gaya belagunya yang khas. Yang begini ini nih, yang bikin Author klepek-klepek.

"Wah…boleh kita lihat caranya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Finny dengan antusiasme tinggi. Hal itu bisa kita lihat dari matanya yang udah ngeces dan mulutnya yang _sparkling_.

"Oke! Lihat caraku memasak! Kalian cepat siapkan bahan-bahannya! Chef Ciel mau beraksi!"

"Hohoho…," udah tau dong, ini siapa?

**XXX**

Alangkah terkejutnya Sebastian saat makanan mewah tersaji di meja begitu dia sampai di rumah. Semua luka di tubuhnya yang babak belur akibat dikerikiti piranha, dilempar botol sama kasir mini market karena duit yang dia pake buat beli susu beruang udah kadaluarsa, diemut buaya waktu dia nyelem di rawa Zimbabwe buat nyari toge(?), ampe diseruduk kambing yang nggak mau diajak spa, tak lagi terasa sakit.

"I-ini…Tuan Muda yang membuatnya?" tanyanya. Masih tak percaya bahwa Ciel bisa membuat dan menyajikan semua masakan yang kita kenali sebagai sup krim, udang asam manis, dan _frozen yogurt_ dengan tampilan ala sajian restoran Eropa. Minumannya _wine_, euy! Mantap!

"Iya. Selamat ulang tahun, Sebastian!" jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum manis.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sebastian!" seru si trio bodoh secara bersamaan.

"Hohoho!"

Mereka pun menyanyikan lagu "Sebastian Ulang Tahun" bersama-sama.

"Huwaa…! Aku terharu….!" dengan OOC-nya Sebastian malah nangis bombay.

"Nggak usah lebay, deh! Ayo cepat dimakan! Nanti keburu dingin!" Sebastian menuruti kata-kata tuan mudanya. Dia duduk di meja makan dan siap-siap menyendok supnya. Tapi…

"Lho? Kalian tidak makan?" tanyanya pada semua yang berdiri di situ.

"Ng…tadi kami udah makan duluan! Maaf, ya! Ini semua untukmu, kok Sebastian!" jawab Maylene disusul oleh anggukan ketiga kawannya ditambah sang tuan muda.

"Oh, begitu?" Sebastian angkat bahu sambil nyuap sendokan sup pertamanya ke mulut. Dan… "Huwaa! Sumpah! Ini adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah saya makan selain masakan saya sendiri. Ya, ampun Tuan Muda…ternyata Anda sangat pandai memasak!"

"Ah, yang benar?" Ciel tersenyum girang.

"Iya, betul!" dan Sebastian pun makin lahap menyantap semua makanan di atas meja. Akhirnya semua makanan itu ludes tak bersisa.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Muda. Ini benar-benar ulang tahun saya yang paling sempurna!"

**XXX**

Keesokan harinya di dapur…

"Ih, kok bisa-bisanya ya Sebastian bilang masakan Tuan Muda enak? Apa emang seenak itu? Tapi kan…," Maylene langsung pucet waktu teringat kejadian kemarin. Tak lama…"HOEK!"

Aduh, Neng…bapaknya siapa?*plak*

"Iya, ya! Ternyata seleranya Sebastian…," Finny jadi korban muntah kedua.

"Untung kita ngeliat cara bikinnya, ya? Kalau nggak, nasib kita bakal kayak Sebastian…," tambah Bard dengan wajah mual.

"Hohoho!"

Dan mereka pun termenung mengingat cara Ciel memasak.

**.**

**Flashback**

"Untuk makanan pembuka, aku mau bikin sup krim!" kata Ciel sambil nyemplungin Author-eh-maksudnya bahan-bahan masakannya ke dalam panci. Nggak usah pake pengenalan bahan, ya! saya juga nggak tau. Nggak bisa masak. Ini aja udah nyiapin catetan buat belajar masak ama Ciel!

Yang jelas, sejauh ini proses masak masih 'normal'. Hingga tak berapa lama…

"Aduh! Supnya masih kurang kental! Tepung _maizena_-nya habis pula! Duh…pakai apa, ya?" tanya Ciel sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Waktu ngeliat hidung Finny yang meler…

**-Skip-**

Jadilah sup krim ala Ciel.

Author sibuk nyatet.

_Ternyata kalau tak ada maizena, gunakanlah in*us sebagai pengental masakan._

*_Don't try this at home!_*

Trio idiot udah cukup _sweatdrop_ ngeliat cara Ciel masak menu pertamanya. Sekarang firasat nggak enak kembali mereka rasakan waktu ngeliat sebuah benda tak lazim masuk dalam jajaran bahan menu kedua, udang asam manis. Masa di salah satu bahannya ada…kaos kaki hitamnya Sebastian?

"Kaus kaki itu buat apa, Tuan Muda?" tanya Finny. Author ikut ngangguk-angguk penasaran.

"Oh, ini! Ini untuk…," Ciel nyemplungin semua udang ke kaos kaki tersebut dan ngasih beberapa sendok gula. Abis itu dia kocok deh kayak orang bikin _milkshake_. "Ini sebagai penambah cita rasa asamnya! Dicampur gula, lalu digoreng dan disiram saus. Jadi deh udang asam manis!"

Dan trio bodoh pun harus menahan diri supaya nggak muntah di depan sang tuan muda. Bisa-bisa mereka langsung dipecat! Oke, menurut mereka dipecat itu masih lebih bagus. Daripada disuruh nyobain…

Sementara itu Author kembali sibuk nyatet. "Oo…begitu toh caranya?" *catet-catet*

*Sekali lagi, _don't try this at home!_*

"Tu-Tuan Muda, saya baru ingat bahwa kebun belum disiram!" ujar Finny. Dia kabur sebelum Ciel memrotes.

"Sa-saya juga mau mencuci sprei dulu!" kata Maylene. Dia mundur dengan panik lalu sebelum akhirnya kabur menyusul Finny.

"Hm…kalau saya, saya mau memeriksa api di tungku dulu, Tuan Muda. Lihat tuh, apinya kecil!" Bard sebagai anggota trio bodoh terakhir pun langsung ambil langkah seribu sebelum Ciel menyuruhnya tetap tinggal. Kini tinggallah Ciel berdua saja dengan Tanaka.

Bertiga sama Author sih… Sayangnya Author nggak lulus _casting_ Kuroshitsuji.

**Yana Toboso:**"Terus ngapain kamu di sini?"

**Author:**"He? Harusnya kan saya ngomong begitu! Ini kan fic saya!"

Terjadilah adegan WWE Snackdown secara _live_ di dapur mansion Phantomhive.

Ya ampun…segmen ini banyak banget adegan yang nggak boleh ditiru, ya?

_Please! PLEASE, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!_

**Readers:**"Lha, elu yang nulis! Gimana, sih? Ayo singkirkan pengganggu ini!"

"Mereka itu kenapa, sih Tanaka?" tanya Ciel pada Tanaka yang hanya bisa menjawab…

"Hohoho!"

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, sang Author tak pernah terlihat dan fic ini pun jadi lebih damai.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

"Ha~h…kira-kira gimana cara Tuan Muda bikin _frozen yogurt_-nya, ya?" tanya Maylene sambil menerawang.

"Alah! Mending nggak usah dibayangin, deh! Enek, nih…," kata Bard dengan wajah kembali memucat.

Tak lama, sosok hitam ramping masuk ke dapur. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Sebastian?

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai? Kok santai-santai?" tanya Sebastian dengan gaya berwibawa. Tiga pelayan bodoh itu langsung hormat.

"Sudah, _Sir_!"

"Bagus!" Sebastian berjalan menuju meja dapur, mau masakin makan siang istimewa buat Ciel dari bahan yang dia beli kemaren. Tempat itu udah beres, sih! Tapi ada satu benda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kenapa kaus kakiku ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil ngangkat kaus kaki teronggok di bawah meja. Trio bodoh langsung panik saat Sebastian nyium kaos kakinya sendiri. "Iyuuh~~Amis! Apa bau kakiku memang separah ini? Tapi...sedap juga sih..."

GUBRAKK!

"Ka-kami nggak tau, Sebastian! Mungkin kau lupa menaruhnya di sini!" bohong Bard.

"Ha? Masa?"

Tiba-tiba…

BRAK!

Pintu dapur terbuka lebar seperti baru ditiup angin puyuh. Ternyata pelakunya Ciel.

Bocah itu masuk ke dapur sambil leloncatan ala kelinci stress. Abis, dari tadi dia senyam-senyum sendiri, sih!

"Maylene, Bard, Finny! Aku merasa sedikit bersalah pada kalian karena kemarin aku tak mengizinkan kalian mencicipi masakanku untuk Sebastian. Jadi…sebagai ungkapan rasa bersalahku, hari ini...AKU AKAN MEMASAK KHUSUS UNTUK KALIAN BERTIGAAAA!" teriaknya kencang.

"Wah…kalian beruntung sekali!" komen Sebastian.

Sementara itu ketiga pelayan langsung _step_ di tempat dengan mulut berbusa.

"Eh, mereka kenapa, Sebastian?"

"Ah, sudahlah Tuan Muda! Biarkan saja! Kalau mati malah lebih bagus! Tapi omong-omong, Anda belajar masak dari mana? Sejak kapan Anda bisa masak selezat itu?"

Ciel memegang dagunya.

"Um…itu…"

**XXX**

Malam harinya Sebastian nonton acara yang bisa bikin tuan mudanya jadi jenius memasak. Ternyata rahasianya adalah acara kuliner Ala Chef bersama Parah Cing! Kali ini resepnya adalah sup ayam asam pedas. Awalnya Sebastian ngikutin tuh acara dengan antusias, tapi…

"Untuk menambah cita rasa asam, seperti biasa masukkan kaus kaki bapak-bapak yang belum dicuci seminggu. Aduk hingga rata dan setelah kuah sup mendidih…Viola! Jadilah sup ayam asam pedas ala Chef Parah Cing!"

Sebastian langsung menyambungkan kejadian tersebut dengan ditemukannya kaus kakinya di dapur.

"Ja-Jadi…"

Dan wajahnya yang pucat makin bertambah pucat.

Mungkin tewas seketika.

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**Hyaa! Fic macam apa ini?**

**Oke,asal muasal fic ancur ini adalah obrolan sy dengan teman sy di-twitter saat kami berniat untuk belajar masak. Dia tanya,'Gimana sih bikin udang asam manis?' dan sy jawab persis seperti yang ada di fic ini. Hohoho...**

**Baiklah,TERIMA KASIH BUAT KAWAN-KAWAN YANG BACA FIC INI!**

**Mohon maaf jika ada dari kalian yang muntah2 atau kumat epilepsinya setelah membaca.*plakk**kabuuuur***

**My Ow!**


End file.
